The Biochemistry, Cellular and Molecular Biology Graduate Program (BCMB) has trained more than 460 scientists since 1979. Serving as the major training program for seven Johns Hopkins School of Medicine departments, BCMB is an interdisciplinary program with 101 faculty members actively involved in research, teaching and mentoring. BCMB's objective is to provide trainees with a breadth of knowledge and understanding to ultimately prepare them for an independent and fruitful research career in the biomedical sciences. An admissions committee screens all applicants and faculty members personally interview the top candidates. On average, 23 students per year matriculate in our program. During the first three quarters of the first year, students take a single curriculum, which includes courses in molecular biology, genetics, macro-molecular structure, biochemical and biophysical principles, cell structure, organic mechanisms, pathways and regulation and bioinformatics. In parallel with these courses, the students participate in small group discussions, which cover original research papers directly relevant to the curriculum. During the last quarter, the students select four electives, all of which have small numbers of students to stimulate didactics. In addition, the students learn to write a fellowship proposal and complete research ethics training. An essential component of their first year training involves the completion of three laboratory rotations and poster and oral presentations based on this work. The first year training culminates with the selection of a thesis laboratory. In subsequent years, the trainees complete advanced electives, attend journal clubs and seminars and focus on their thesis research. The progress of each student is carefully monitored by the advisor and their thesis progress committee. By the conclusion of their research program, the students are well versed in designing and executing experiments and critically evaluating the results. Most students publish multiple research papers during their training. The training concludes with the presentation of a public seminar and submission of a thesis. Graduates ho-d research and leadership positions at all levels in academia, the government and industry. The success of our students, is fostered by an extraordinary level of collaboration and interaction among the faculty and trainees in the various laboratories. Special emphasis is placed on applying conceptual breakthroughs in basic science to problems relevant to human health and disease. As such our trainees have made important advances in areas ranging from neurodegenerative disease to diabetes, infectious diseases, mental retardation, pain management, cardiovascular disease, cancer and many others. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]